Cara a Cara com Fred
by Camila-lovegood
Summary: progama de entravistas apresentado por fred.
1. Voldemort,O homem por detrás da cobra

Voldemort,O homem por detrás da cobra

"Ele sempre foi uma criança diferente, na adolescência ele era um garoto solitário e agora todos morrem de medo dele.Hoje,nosso programa Cara a Cara com Fred(que é mais bonito que Jorge)..."  
- Pera aí eu sou mais bonito!!! (Jorge)  
- Não eu sou!!!! (Fred)  
- Vocês são gêmeos seus idiotas!!!!!!!! (Eu)  
"...Temos o desprazer,ops,Prazer de apresentar Você-sabe-quem..."  
um telespectador levanta a mão  
- O que é Neville? (Fred)  
- Eu não sei quem! (Neville)  
"...O homem por trás da cobra!"  
Aplausos  
- Seja bem vindo Você-sabe-quem! (Fred)  
- Quem,quem? (Voldemort)  
- Quem quem,quem? (Fred)  
Uma voz na platéia diz "eu sei quem!!!!!!!!"  
- Quem,quem? (Fred)  
- Quem quem,quem? (Neville)  
- É O VOLDEMORT!!!!! (Harry)  
Choque geral  
- Ele disse o nome de você-sabe-quem!!! (Telespectador 1)  
- Quem,quem? (Telespectador 2)  
- Quem quem,quem? (Telespectador 3)  
- CALEM A BOCA E DEIXEM ELE CONTINUAR COM O PROGAMA!!!!!!! (Jorge)  
- Obrigada Jorge! (Fred)  
- De nada irmão! (Jorge)  
- Você é lindo!!! (Fred)  
- Não você é lindo!!! (Jorge)  
- Não,não você é que é lindo!!! (Fred)  
- Não eu sou o inteligente você é que é o bonito!!! (Jorge)  
- Não eu sou o inteligente você é que é o bonito!!! (Fred)  
- Vocês são gêmeos!!!! (Harry)  
- Vocês são iguais!!! (Telespectador 4)  
-- e feios...(Telespectador 3)  
- e burros... (Telespectador 2)  
- lalalalalalalalala... (Luna)  
- Ei! não preisa humilhar!!! (Fred)  
- Luna?o que você ta fazendo aqui? (Jorge)  
- Da pra continuar com o progama!? (Telespectador 5)  
- Tudo bem!!! Então vocÊ-sabe-quem quantos anos você tem? (Fred)  
- Prefiro manter minha idade em segredo. (Voldemort)  
- Então nos conte como conseguiu fazer tanto sucesso!? (Fred)  
- Bem...Tudo começou quando aprendi uma maldição imperdoável... qual é mesmo?...ah!sim!!!...AVADA KEDRAVA!!!! (Voldemort)  
Sem querer ao dizer as últimas palavras Voldemort ergueu a varinha em direção a Fred  
- OPS! (Voldemort)  
-- Tudo bem cara isso acontece...O SHOW TEM QUE CONTINUAR!!!!!!!!! Eu vou ser o novo apresentador!!!  
Aplausos  
- Agora vamos para a parte das perguntas,quem aí da platéia quer perguntar alguma coisa?  
Vários telespectadores levantam a mão  
- No dia que você foi me matar como nós sobrevivemos? (Harry)  
- Como você ficou tão feio? (Rony)  
- Por que os seus olhos são vermelhos? (Telespectador 1)  
- Por que você tem uma cobra de estimação? (Neville)  
- Você tem namorada? (Gina)  
Voldemort se levanta aponta a varinha pra platéia e... (Desculpe, mas a câmera quebrou!!)  
  
Continua no próximo capítulo... (Harry o menino por trás dos óculos)


	2. Harry Potter,O menino por detrás dos ócu...

Harry Potter,O menino pr detrás dos óculos

meia hora depois  
  
" Desculpe tivemos um...probleminha técnico...E agora como nosso convidado não está mais disposto a participar do progama Harry Potter,O garoto por trás dos óculos!!!"  
platéia vazia  
- Sente-se Harry (Jorge)  
- Obrigado Jorge. (Harry)  
- Me diga,estamos louquíssimos para saber,o que é essa cicatriz na sua testa? (Jorge)  
- Eu sei o que é! (Luna)  
- Luna, eu sei que você foi a única que ficou no progama mas FICA QUIETA! (Jorge)  
- Ta bom! (Luna)  
- Então Harry o que é essa cicatriz na sua testa? (Jorge)  
- Gatorede! (Harry)  
- Eu sabia! eu sabia! (Luna)  
- Sabia o que? (Jorge)  
- O que,o que? (Luna)  
- O que, o que,o que? (Jorge)  
- Lalalalalala! (Luna)  
- Da pra continuar o progama? EU AINDA ESTOU AQUI!!! (Harry)  
- Tudo bem...Outra pergunta o que há entre você e a cho? (Jorge)  
- Nada (Harry)  
- Nada? Como assim nada? (Cho Chang)  
(não sei da onde ela apareceu)  
- E com a Gina? (Jorge)  
- Nada (Harry)  
- UFA! (Jorge)  
- Nada? então é assim? (Gina)  
(Também não sei da onde ela apareceu)  
- E com a mione? (Jorge)  
- Somos apenas amigos (Harry)  
- Mentira,eu já sei de tudo! (Rony)  
(MEU DEUS!!!DA ONDE ESSE POVO TA VINDO???)  
- Parece que estamos ganhando mais platéia!...nossa produção acaba de informar que convidamos uma pessoa muito importante para a vida de Harry!...Pode entrar Alvo Udolfrico Brian Dumbledore!!! (Jorge)  
- Olá! (Dumbledore)  
Dumbledore se senta e junta as pontas dos dedos  
Camera mostra Dumbledore  
- Olá! (Dumbledore)  
Camera mostra Luna  
- Olá! (Luna)  
Camera mostra Harry  
- Olá! (Harry)  
Camera mostra Jorge  
- Olá! (Jorge)  
- Eu ainda estou aqui! (Harry)  
-Hum..certo...Harry parece que Dumbledore tem algo muito importante a te dizer! (Jorge)  
- Eu sei o que é! Eu sei o que é! (Luna)  
- Harry você precisa saber que...que... (Dumbledore)  
- Parece que Dumbledore está tendo um infarto! Afinal quantos anos ele tem? (Jorge)  
- Eu aposto 50 galeões que ele tem 84! (Telespectador 6)  
- Eu aposto 59 que ele tem 30! (Luna)  
- Eu aposto 100 galeões que ele tem 230! (Neville)  
- Socorro...(Dumbledore)  
Dumbledore cai no chão  
- Eu aposto 200 que ele tem 96! (Rony)  
- Rony seu babaca você não tem 200 galeões! (Jorge)  
- eu tenho e aposto o dobro que ele tem 142! (Telespectador 6)  
TEC!!! Dumbledore se estrebucha no chão babando  
- Quem da mais? (Jorge)  
- Eu aposto 500 galeões que ele tem 423! (Telespectador 1)  
- Alguém me ajude! (Dumbledore)  
Dumbledore começa a se arrastar pelo chão  
- e aí Dumbledore quantos anos você tem? (Jorge)  
-Eu tenho...eu tenho... Dumbledore desmaia  
- Ele morreu!? (Rony)  
-Nããããããããããããããoooo...(Harry)  
Harry se ajoelha no chão  
- Calma Harry!! Ele só deve ter desmaiado!!! (Jorge)  
- Aposto 50 galeões que ele morreu! (Telespectador 6)  
- Eu aposto 75 que ele teve um ataque epilético! (Telespectador 1)  
- Eu aposto 100 que ele está dormindo! (Luna)  
- Que negócio é esse que ta saindo da boca dele? (Harry)  
- Aposto 5 galeões que é baba! (Rony)  
- Aposto 60 que ta com raiva! (Luna)  
- ALGUÉM PODE CHAMAR UM CURANDEIRO? (Telespectador 2)  
- Por que,Você acha que ele morreu? (Jorge)  
-Nããããããããããããããoooo...(Harry)  
Harry sai correndo e esbarra na câmera  
  
E no próximo capítulo... (Dementador,a coisa por trás do capuz) 


	3. Dementador,A coisa por detrás do capuz

Dementador, A coisa por trás do capuz

"Bem vindos a um novo programa de Cara a cara com Fred que agora é Jorge, Porque o Fred morreu, Agora apresentamos Dementador, A coisa por trás do capuz.Pode entrar Dementador."

Aplausos

O dementador se assusta com tanta felicidade e se encolhe tremendo no chão

- Hei gente! Ele é sensível, Não é uma gracinha?(Jorge)

Risos O dementador arregala os olhos de pavor (ele tem olhos?)

- Ô produção! (Jorge)

- Sim? (Fred...FRED?)

- O que você está fazendo aqui? (Jorge)

- Ham...Sei lá! Bom, Posso assumir o meu posto agora?(Fred)

- Tá bom! (Jorge)

- E aí pessoal!? (Fred)

Aplausos

- E aí demente!?(Fred)

O dementador faz um som com a boca parecido com "É dementador pra você!"

- Como é viver beijando as pessoas?Você não se sente usado? (Jorge)

Dementador faz um barulhinho esquisito

Um telespectador levanta a mão

- Sim? (Fred)

- Afinal de contas, Onde foi parar o Dumbledore? (Telespectador 1)

- Eu encontrei com ele do outro lado...(Fred)

- Ele morreu? (telespectador 1)

- Não! Do outro lado da rua, Numa outra emissora...(Fred)

Platéia faz um "aaaaaaaaaaa..." de entendimento

- SEU TRAIDOR! (Jorge)

- Traidor nada meu filho, Dá só uma olhadinha no salário da outra Emissora!(Fred)

Jorge sai correndo

- Bom continuando...(Fred)

Um telespectador levanta a mão

- Você não é o cara do comercial de desinfetante da emissora "Bruxo Feliz"?(Telespectador 1)

- Sou eu sim! Chato ser famoso né?(Fred)

- Aquilo é uma droga depois que joguei numa fada mordente ela ganhou músculos e me atacou! (Telespectador 1)

- PEGA ELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (Platéia)

Fred sai correndo e esbarra na câmera

continua no próximo capítulo...( dementador, a coisa por trás do capuz (continuação))


	4. Dementador,A coisa por detrás do capuz2

Dementador, A coisa por trás do capuz (continuação)

- Olá eu sou o novo apresentador,Josh!

- Quem é você? (Telespectador 3)

- O maquinista de Hogwarts, Eu consegui um emprego nessa fic...tantos anos de espera...(Josh)

- Desculpe interromper o momento ursinho panda mas, Cadê o Fred e o Jorge? (Gina)

- O Jorge ainda não voltou da outra emissora e o Fred está sendo perseguido por Londres toda pela outra platéia...Enquanto isso EU vou apresentar o programa, Pode entrar o nosso convidado! (Josh)

Aplausos

Dementador entra depois de horas de meditação em seus aposentos

- UM DEMENTADOR!? O CONVIDADO É UM DEMENTADOR!? (Josh)

- Você não sabia? Que tipo de apresentador você é? (Telespectador 1)

- Eu sou apenas um pobre maquinista rejeitado! (Josh)

Vaias

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem... (Josh)

O dementador suga a felicidade de Josh e se engasga

Risos

Jorge entra milagrosamente

- E aí gente!? (Jorge)

Jorge vê a cena que o dementador estava fazendo girando e tossindo engasgado com uma mão na garganta e outra no ar

- Pera aí amigo! (Jorge)

Jorge vai até o dementador e aperta ele pela barriga para desengasgá-lo

- Pronto! (Jorge)

- Eu que estava apresentando o programa! (Josh)

- Mas eu já estou aqui e eu que vou apresentar o programa agora! (Jorge)

Dementador faz um ruído estranho

- tudo bem eu saio! (Josh)

- Voltando ao programa, Que tal fazermos algumas perguntas? Mas,antes dá pra desligar o ar condicionado? Tá meio frio aqui! (Jorge)

Dementador faz cara de culpado (?)

- E aí dementador estamos loucos para saber, O que tem embaixo do seu capuz? (Jorge)

Dementador faz um ruído de respiração

- Será que tem uma espécie de nariz? Você respira tão alto! (Jorge)

Um telespectador levanta a mão

- Pode falar Gina. (Jorge)

- Eu queria saber se ele tem namorada... (Gina)

Dementador fica vermelho (?)

- aaah Garanhão! Você deve ganhar todas com os seus beijinhos! (Jorge)

Dementador estica mão para o pescoço de Jorge e se aproxima

Música do Titanic

- Onde é sua manicura essas unhas estão horríveis! (Jorge)

Dementador se aproxima mais

- pera aí antes de alguma coisa acontecer eu preciso saber se você é homem ou mulher! Eu sou macho! (Jorge)

risos

Música do Titanic falha e dementador vai em Direção a platéia, levanta o capuz e...Fred entra correndo seguido pela outra platéia e esbarra na câmera

Continua no próximo capítulo...(Hermione Granger, A menina por trás dos livros)


	5. Hermione,A garota por detrás dos livros

Hermione Granger, A menina por trás dos livros

"sejam bem vindos a mais um programa Cara a cara com Fred ou Jorge ou Josh...esse programa já teve tantos nomes que nem sei qual é o da vez...

- Sirius Black,Seu retardado! Se é a gente que está apresentando o programa o nome vai ser Cara a cara com Os marotos! (Pontas)

- Ah! Cala a boca seu veado! (Almofadinhas)

- Não tenho culpa se você não sabe apresentar um simples programa de TV, Seu cachorro tapado! (Pontas)

- Vuxestemquipararcumixu! (Rabicho)

- Para de falar de boca cheia Rabicho! (Almofadinhas)

- A forma animaga dele tinha que ser um porco! (Pontas)

Um telespectador levanta a mão

- Pode falar! (Aluado)

- Nós temos uma platéia!? (Almofadinhas)

- Temos,mas só porque o Pontas subornou eles... (Aluado)

- Hei! Eu ainda não fiz a minha pergunta! (telespectador 1)

- Há! Desculpe...Pode falar! (Aluado)

- Dá pra acreditar que esses garotos disseram que nós somos os grandes mestres deles e ofereceram o programa para nós? (Pontas)

Almofadinhas finge estar emocionado

Todos ouvem um "É MENTIRA! SOCORROOOOOO!" vindo detrás do cenário

- O que foi isso? (Telespectador 1)

- ham...nada! (Pontas)

Almofadinhas da um chute no cenário pra que Fred e Jorge parassem de gritar

- Vamuxcontinuarcumexadroga! (Rabicho)

- Tradução,por favor! (Pontas)

- Ele disse "Vamos continuar com essa droga!" (Aluado)

- Obrigado Aluado! (Pontas)

- Pode entrar a nossa convidada! (Almofadinhas)

Hermione entra olhando para baixo muito vermelha

Só Rony aplaude

- OK OK Pode parar Rony! (Almofadinhas)

Gina dá um chute em Rony e ele para

- Obrigada! (Almofadinhas)

Almofadinhas pisca para Gina e ela fica vermelha

- E aí desembucha,O que você tem com o senhor animadinho? (Pontas)

- Nós temos um relacionamento de amizade pura que eu espero que dure muito tempo apesar dele me irritar,copiar meu trabalhos,cabular aula e ser meio idiota mas, eu sei que isso é uma característica de sua personalidade e... (Hermione)

- Cara, esse Dicionário ambulante é igualzinho ao Aluado! (Pontas)

- É mesmo! (Almofadinhas)

- Continue Hermione e Por favor não ligue para esses dois idiotas! (Aluado)

- vuxegostadiqueiju? (Rabicho)

- ham? (Hermione)

- Ele perguntou se você gosta de queijo (Aluado)

- Ham..queijo tem um sabor interessante... (Hermione)

- É verdade que você tem uma fundação chamada fale? (Aluado)

- F.A.L.E! (Hermione)

- Desculpe (Aluado)

- Vocês incentivam as pessoa a falarem? (Sirius)

- Não, O nosso fundo de apoio a liberação dos elfos domésticos foi criado para unir a nossa população mágica a favor dos elfos, que embora sejam parecidos com os duendes,não sabem se defender e isso é realmente ruim para eles já que alguns bruxos abusam dessa fraqueza. VAMOS LÁ! VAMOS... (Hermione)

A bandeira da Inglaterra se ergue atrás de Herimone e sobe junto a ela o hino do país

- TODOS NOS UNIR PARA AJUDAR AOS NOSSOS AMIGOS ELFOS! ELES PRECISAM DE NÓS! (Hermione)

Hermione faz um gesto de incentivo a platéia

O som do ronco de Rony interrompe o som dos grilos

- Ham...Será que eu me empolguei? (Hermione)

- É ISSO AÍ! MUITO BOM!!! Rony acorda e aplaude sem saber o que está acontecendo

Hermione sai correndo, com as mãos no rosto para esconder o choro

- Mione me espera! (Rony)

- Bom...menos um! (Almofadinhas)

Harry entra segurando um saco de pipoca que comprou para Gina e deixa cair ao ver Tiago

- PAPAI! (Harry)

Todos olham para Harry

- Você não está morto?(harry)

- Ô moleque! Não se mete nisso porque nem a gente sabe como os marotos apareceram aqui jovens! (Nós, as autoras lindas e maravilhosas dessa fic lesada)

- Mas, e aí Sirius o que você vai fazer depois do programa? (Camila,uma das autoras)

- Hei! Minha filha eu ia convidar ele primeiro!!! (Gina)

Gina e Camila saem no tapa

- Calma aí garotas tem Sirius pra todo mundo! Sirius sai do programa conduzindo as duas garotas

- Hei! Volta aqui Camila! O QUE EU VOU FAZER SOZINHA NO MEIO DESSE POVO LOUCO? (Carol, a outra autora)

Capítulo acaba,pois Gina,um dos apresentadores e uma das autoras sumiram e como se não fosse suficiente a outra autora ficou com uma crise de bloqueio criativo

Continua no próximo capítulo... (Draco Malfoy, O garoto por trás da água oxigenada)


	6. Draco Malfoy,O garoto por detrás da água...

Draco Malfoy,O garoto por de trás da água oxigenada

"Recuperando o nosso programa e nossa dignidade,estamos de volta com o fabuloso cara a cara com Fred!..."

Aplausos

"mas infelizmente o nosso convidado não é tão fabuloso assim,agora chamamos o mal,o acido,o alegre,aquele que subornou nossas autoras...Draco Malfoy!"

Vaias

- Obrigado,Obrigado! (Draco)

Pansy manda beijinhos para draco

- Para com isso sua cachorra! (Draco)

- Então Draco,O que você faz para ficar tão loiro? (Fred)

- Isso é segredo de família...(Draco)

- Então todos na sua família usam água oxigenada? (Jorge)

- Água oxigenada não meu filho,isso é wellaton ta bom? (Draco)

- haaaaa... ta explicado! (Fred)

- Você estão debochando de mim? (Draco)

Draco se levanta e põe as mãos na cintura

- Calma,ta nervosa é? (Jorge)

- Nervosa nada! Hoje eu arranquei um bife fazendo minhas unhas e eu to passada! (Draco)

- Ah! Eu sei como é que é isso... (Goyle)

- Ai! Tadinho! (Gina)

- Cale a boca garota! Ele é meu! (Pansy)

- Não,ele é meu! (Gina)

- é meu.diz para ela draco! (Pansy)

- de vocês nada! Eu sou do harry! (Draco)

- Draco!você disse que não iria contar! (harry)

- Harry,nó já não conversamos sobre isso? (Hermione)

- Que decepção! (Rony)

- Nossa que babado! (Rita skeeter)

- hei! O que você ta fazendo aqui? (Fred)

- meu trabalho,queridinho...(Rita)

- Você não pagou os direitos autorais! (Fred)

- É um mundo injusto... (Rita)

- Dá o fora! (Fred)

- xiiiiiii...que estresse bof! (Draco)

Rita sorri maliciosamente

- Draco,querido,desde quando você está junto com harry potter? (Rita)

- ai!sabe,tudo começou em uma noite de verão... (Draco)

Draco dá um gritinho agudo

- QUE UNHAS LINDAS! (Draco)

- Gostou? É rosa choque! (Rita)

- é simplesmente ma-g-ni-fi-ca! (Draco)

- não queria interromper a conversa de amigas,mas podemos continuar com entrevista? (Jorge)

- Draco como é sua relação com aquele filho da p do seu pai? (Fred)

- Eu...(Draco)

ouvi-se um estalo e aparatam no meio do palco: Voldemort e seus comensais

- Vamos Draco! Hora de voltar para escola... (um dos comensais encapuzados)

- PAPI! (Draco)

- Sobe na garupa! (comensal encapuzado)

Draco pula nas costas do comensal e com um último "upa!upa! cavalinho!" eles desaparatam em outro estalo

- Bem...(Fred)

Com mais um estalo ordem da fênix aparata no mesmo lugar que os comensais estiveram

- Aonde eles foram? (ordem da fênix)

- Por ali! (Fred)

- PEGA ELEEEEEEEEEES! (Dumbledore)

Ordem da fênix desaparata com outro estalo

- O que a gente faz agora? (Fred)

- Se vira,filhinho...(Carol)

Com um outro estalo comensais da morte aparecem novamente

- FILHO DA P É A VOVOZINHA! (Comensal com Draco nas costas)

Com outro estalo eles desaparatam

- Mas o que está... (Jorge)

ouvi-se outro estalo e ordem da fênix aparata

- aonde eles foram? (dumbledore ofegante)

Tonks aparata por último e esbarra em Moody,que esbarra em Lupin,que esbarra em Sirius que esbarra em...enfim,a ordem toda caiu no chão em uma espécie de montinho!

- VOCÊS SÃO LOUCAS OU O QUE? (Fred)

- Cale a boca,Junior...(Carol)

- Isso é muito pressão para nós,Ta bom? (Camila)

- Ham-ham finjo que acredito....(Jorge)

- Bem,nós estamos cansadas de fazer tudo por aqui! (Carol)

Platéia e ordem da fênix admiram a discussão incessante

- Tão olhando o que? (Carol e Camila)

- SIRIUS? (Harry)

- Pera aí! Agora ele também ta vivo? Este programa parece mais um cemitério!(Fred)

- Olá,Sirius! (Gina)

- Olá,Sirius! (Camila)

- Ah! De novo não... (Carol)

Programa acaba porque convidado foi embora e uma das autoras,um memro da ordem e Gina sumiram...De novo!

Continua no próximo capítulo....(Dumbledore,O homem por detrás da barba)

N/A: oieeeee! primeiramente nos descupem quem gosta do draco... u.u

pra quem comentou: vlw mesmo!!!!! adoramos ok? xD

e pra quem não comentou: estão esperando o que? :(

Ellen-Potter e Lily Dragon amamos vxs!!! snif...snif...


End file.
